


Lessons in Advanced Conditioning

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dehumanization, Gags, HYDRA PARTY FAVOR TRASH PARTY 2014, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra Trash meme prompt:  Bucky submissively accepts a ball gag much like the mouth guard when he's about to be mind wiped, before he gets fucked into multiple times. He remembers it with the same apprehension as being mind wiped, the sight of the ball gag is something Bucky is innately scared of, but still allows around his mouth anyway because he isn't allowed to say 'no'.  Heavy petting, overstimulation, and nipple play.  Bucky tries not to make a sound, but needy, hoarse whimpers come out from behind the ball gag anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Advanced Conditioning

Brock slouches against the back wall of the elevator, eyes dragging over Agent 14.  She catches him at it, raises both her eyebrows in a question.

“You do this regularly?” she asks.

He shrugs.  “Suppose so,” he says.  “I’ve fucked a lot of people for Pierce, for other higher ups.”

“Pierce started this?”

“With the Asset?  Nah, I’m pretty sure this goes back to the Viper.”

Agent 14 hums.  “She would.  She was very well-versed in interrogation techniques.  Invented a few memorable ones.”

“All hail,” Brock amends.  “So, Agent Defountaine,  how did you get into Pierce’s good graces?”

She laughs.  “Is that what this is?  And please, call me Val.  After all, we’re about to know each other biblically.”

“Very well, Val.  Still haven’t answered my question.”

The elevator chimes and Val steps out of the doors backwards, sweeping her sleek mahogany ponytail over her shoulder.  She’s grinning.  “Haven’t you heard, Agent?  They’re calling me the new Viper.”

She smacks his ass, for good measure, as they walk down the hallway.  He winks back.

“Having sex in a basement,” she says airily.

“It’s a fucking swanky basement,” he replies.  She laughs, again, a deeply amused chortle.

Brock _likes_ her.

The first thing Val looks at when they enter the room isn’t the Soldier, it’s the one way glass.  Then she looks at the shape of the room, eyes calculating as she sets her stage.

Her eyes trace over the Winter Soldier as she kicks off her heels, watching the way his head tilts down, his shoulders slump, his arms stay at his sides.  She sets her shoes down neatly by the door.  In the heels she was taller than Brock, but as she smirks up at Brock, he finds himself inclined to bow and gesture forward with one hand.  “Ladies first.”  Her smirk widens.

She steps smoothly to place herself directly in front of the Soldier.  Her hand wraps around his pale blue tie--someone dressed him nice, she notes--and digs her thumb into the silk knot.  The Asset looks up then, blue eyes meeting hers for a second before looking back down.  She tugs on the knot and he lets himself be pulled against her.

“Kiss me,” she commands.

He leans in, lips pressing chastely against hers.  She pushes in hard, opens his mouth with hers.  He starts moving his tongue with hers, responding to the urging of her free hand at the back of his neck.  She slips her hand down from the tie to his flesh hand, guides until he cups her ass.  She’s grinning when she pulls away.  She unknots the tie with deft fingers, moving on to the shirt buttons.  The shirt hangs open and Brock steps the opportunity to set in behind the Soldier, sliding the fabric over his shoulders and down, tossing the material out of the way.  Val wraps her arms around the Asset’s neck and tugs until she can hook her chin over his shoulder.  “You too,” she tells him, and he strips off his shirt as she steps back to pull off her blouse.

Brock pulls the Soldier against him with an arm wrapped low against his waist.  He tugs the stubbled jaw to the side until their mouths slant together.  Small noises come out of the Soldier’s mouth as Brock nips at this lips, and he can see Val tracing her tongue over a rising bruise on the Soldier’s neck.  Val tugs up the Soldier’s hand to knead against her breast and she moans.  Brock feels the aborted jerk of the Soldier’s hips when she gets a hand down his pants.  There’s a line of bruises dotting the Soldier’s neck and collarbone when she steps away to catch her breath.  His slacks rest low on his hips, undone and open.  He’s still shivering, only slightly, against Brock, so Brock glides his hand down the Soldier’s sweat damp chest and into his pants, brushing fingertips against his hot, hard cock.

“That’s a gorgeous image,” Val remarks.  She steps back in, hooks her thumbs over the loose pants and pulls down.  “Now that’s even better,” she says as she watches Brock wrap his hand around the Soldier’s cock.  The Soldier’s head falls back against Brock’s shoulder, his mouth pressed into a thin line.  Val runs her fingertips over his lower lip and his mouth drops open, panting.  She brushes Brock’s hands away and he holds his arms up, giving her a curious look.

“I think there’s a toy we need,” she tells Brock.  She taps one fingernail against the metal arm.  “Kneel.”  The Soldier drops to his knees, sitting back on his heels.  He keeps his gaze focused on the floor directly in front of him, body curving in over his still hard cock.

Val makes her way over to the supplies cabinet, contents memorized in advance, along with a few requests.  She lifts out what she wants and turns back around.  Rumlow’s dropped to one knee next to the Soldier, running fingertips up and down his spine.  The Soldier stays still, moving neither towards nor away from the touch.  Val kneels in front of him, cupping the Soldier’s cheek in one hand.

“You’re a good boy,” she says, stroking to his jaw and lifting his chin up.  His eyes meet hers.  “You try so hard to stay quiet, don’t you?”  The Asset’s eyebrows draw together in blank confusion.  Brock grins at Val.

She taps her fingers against lips.  “Open,” she says, and his eyes squeeze momentarily shut even as he immediately obeys.  When she lifts up the ball and leather straps in her hand, his lips curl in while his jaw stays fixed open, he leans back a hair into Brock’s hand.  Her cupped hand slides the ball easily into his mouth.  She tucks one strap under his chin, two back around the base of his skull and fastened, smooths the remaining straps across his cheekbones and up his forehead, splitting down the crown of his head where she neatly tucks his hair back and fixes the last clasps.

“You ever used a ball gag?” she asks Brock as she checks over buckles, making sure the harness is secured around his head and the ball fixed in his mouth.

“Can’t say that I have,” Brock answers.  “I tend to be more improvisational.”

“You’ve been missing out then.”  She turns the Asset’s head to each side, down and then up, admiring her work.  “Ball gags don’t actually make the recipient quiet.  There’s nothing to muffle sound or seal the mouth shut.  It’s actually harder to not make noise, since the mouth is held open.  Makes it impossible to speak intelligibly, though.”

“Oh,” Brock says, shifting where he’s crouched.  “You might be a bit brilliant.”

“Thank you.”  Val drops her hands, satisfied that the harness will stay in place.

The Asset pants in short breaths through his nose, eyes squeezing shutting every couple inhales.  Brock goes back to stroking his spine, murmuring, “good boy.”  Val runs her hands up his thighs, petting over warm muscles.  His cock has softened, but his breathing is slowly easing.  Val runs her hands up his chest, stopping to circle her thumbs over the bruises she left on his collarbone.  He whines faintly on an exhale.  He tries to seal his lips over the rubber gag to stop the sound, but the straps push back the corners of his mouth.  Val’s knuckles rub over the line of bruises on his neck and he whines louder, pushing back against Rumlow.  Brock hooks his fingers under the Soldier’s chin, over the strap there, and yanks his head back to hold against his shoulder.  The Soldier is arched backwards, looking up at the ceiling while his throat’s bared.  Val steadies a hand Brock’s thigh, leans in to scrape her teeth down the Asset’s throat.  She repeats the motion, harder, and the Asset groans.  His eyes blink up at the ceiling, lashes wet, but his cock is filling out again.  Brock’s hand curves around to his stomach, stroking upwards until he cups a pectoral.  His thumb keeps travelling to find the Soldier’s nipple, rhythmically flicking over it.  Val circles the tip of her tongue over the other one.  She can feel the way the Soldier squirms between them, twitches as he tries to tamp down the motion.  Val licks broadly over Brock’s thumb, wetting the motion and changing the rhythm.  Brock pinches his fingers, presenting the peak of the nipple for Val to lick.  She thoroughly wets it with her tongue, her hand teasing the other nipple, still slick with her spit.  She blows to cool air over one nipple, then the other.  The Asset shudders, keening distorted around the ball gag.

She leans back, firmly and steadily petting the Asset’s flanks, over his ribcage to the dip of his waist, down and up, up and down.  Brock tucks his head into the juncture where shoulder meets neck and bites down.  The Asset shudders beneath her hands.  She runs her hands down the crease of his thigh, one hand circling the head of his cock while the other tugs and squeezes his balls.  He whimpers.

“That’s good,” Brock says against his neck.  “You’re doing so good.”  Val leans away and scoots back  to strip off the rest of her clothes.  She looks at where Brock has the Soldier splayed against him, back and neck arched as Brock teases him with hands and teeth.

“I’d like to watch you fuck him,” Val says, crossing her legs in front of her and leaning back onto her hands.

Brock looks up at her.  “Well, if _you’d_ like that.”  He unfolds his legs and stands, pulling the Asset up with him.  “I suppose we could finally use the bed, too, while we’re at it.”  He guides the Soldier to lie back, legs spread and knees bent.  Brock finishes stripping himself and Val hands him a bottle of lube.  “Thank you kindly.”

The Asset’s arms are bent, hands curling loosely near his head.  Val climbs into the bed next to him, jostling his open legs she lies next to his right side.  She brings her hand to his chin to wipe at where some drool had dribbled out beneath the gag.  She wipes her hand dry against the the bed spread.  She doesn’t lift her hand to the dampness around his eyes.  Brock settles between the Soldier’s legs, braces himself over the Soldier with one hand and cups his face, over the straps, with the other.  He presses a kiss to the Soldier’s temple, peppering kisses and bites down to his navel.  Val idly brushes her fingers against his underarm, cataloguing the ways he tries and fails not to cringe.

Brock takes his time working the Asset open, thrusting and scissoring his fingers in a practiced motion.  After a few minutes, he looks at Val and asks, “You wanna see something good?”  She raises a single eyebrow and nods.  Brock crouches down, getting his mouth close to the Asset’s cock.  He searches for a moment as he finds the pebbled flesh of Soldier’s prostate with the pads of his fingers, and then he starts stroking in short motions as he seals his mouth over the head of the Asset’s cock and sucks hard.

The Asset makes a choking noise, trying to swallow, and then he mewls, the loudest, most broken noise he’s made so far.

Val starts laughing.  Brock pulls off and grins at her.

“Very nice,” Val says.  “Now how about you lie back with me while he rides you.”

Brock lies down over the Soldier and flips them.  Val rolls to the side when Brock lands close to her.  She runs her fingers through his short hair, tugging and massaging.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Brock says.  The Soldier is straddling Brock’s lap, bracing his metal hand over Brock’s head.  Val’s fingers brush against his wrist.  Both of Brock’s hands wrap around the Soldier’s hips, guiding until Brock’s dick nudges at his hole.  “C’mon,” Brock says.  “Get on me.”  The Soldier reaches behind himself with his right hand, lining up Brock’s dick until he can slowly slide it into his body.  “That’s it,” Brock says.  “Good.”  He uses his hands to guide the Soldier’s pace as lifts and lowers his body.  “Yeah, good,” Brock moans, snapping his hips up in time with the slow pace.

The Asset’s eyes flick to Val’s face for a moment, to her grin as she watches with one hand in Brock’s hair and the other at her pussy, and then his gaze snaps away to focus on a patch of bedding on the other side of Brock’s head.

When Brock comes, he slams up into the Soldier hard, grip tightening enough to leave bruises across his hip bones.  The Soldier freezes, absolutely still until Brock finishes orgasming.  He lets Brock shove him off, kneeling and waiting next to them.

“Stand by the side of the bed,” Val says.  He fluidly steps off the bed, turns to face her when she sits on the edge of the bed and tugs him around.  She puts a little lube on her fingers and wraps her hand around his cock, stroking.  He’s hard, and probably very close by the way he’s so sensitive to the touch.  She takes the head of his cock in her mouth, pressing her tongue along the underside and sucking as she strokes the rest of his length.

She isn’t normally a fan of swallowing, but the little crying moans the Soldier makes as she hollows her cheeks and takes long swallows are absolutely worth it.  His hands have been at his sides the entire time she sucked him, and they stay there as she licks him after.  She reaches up the hand that isn’t still wrapped around his cock and finds his nipples, pinching as she continues to suck and lick.  She keeps at it until the muffled, choked, hiccupping sobs subside.  He’s fully hard, never really got a chance to flag.  She slides a condom over him.  Rumlow’s watching with a vest interest when she turns around.  She lays down on her belly and opens her legs.  “Come over here and fuck me.”  The Soldier braces himself over her body, careful not to put weight on her.  She cants her hips up as he glides in.  She’d fingered herself as he rode Rumlow and she’s wet and warm and the Soldier’s cock feels glorious inside her.  He obeys every one of her commands immediately and perfectly, until he’s thrusting into her with the exact strength and pace she wants.  She hooks her right arm around his neck, tugging his head close to hers so she can listen to his choked groans.  Her left hand guides his metal one down to circle cool fingers against her clit.  It’s a while before he comes again, and she enjoys every minute of it.  She pets his neck as he comes, waiting until he’s stopped groaning to whisper soothingly to him.  She lies him down on his back, pulling off the condom and tying it.

She stretches out along one side of him and Brock stretches out on the other.  They guide the Asset’s arms over his head, leaving the length of him exposed.  Brock his hand over the Soldier’s abdomen, alternating between full palmed pets and light scratches.  Val grabs the chin strap of the gag and turns the Soldier’s face towards hers.  His vision fixes somewhere below her eyes.  His lips look bruised around the ball gag and his cheeks are wet and shining beneath his eyes, dampness seeping into the leather of the harness.  His eyes squeeze out more water as Rumlow curls into his side and toys with his softening cock.  She stretches out again, sighing contentedly.

“I’m thinking about getting out a strap-on,” she says towards the ceiling.  “Brock, you up for another round?”

“Of course.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Val Defountaine is based on comics character Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine. She was SHIELD’s Agent 14 and a double agent for Hydra. She later went on become Madame Hydra, a position previous held by Ophelia Sarkissian (also know as Viper). In my head Val’s that lady member of the Strike team that we saw in the mall.


End file.
